Itexerture Technologies Incorperated
by Flamelisthebest
Summary: The Flock is traped in the new headquarters of Itexerture, Itex and Aperture combined. Chell's daughter Alice, also a captive, comes to save them with the Aperture Technologies Handheld Portal Device, or portal gun.
1. Prolouge: Deadly Meeting

Itexerture Technologies Incorporated

Itexerture Technologies Incorporated

Deadly Meeting

A news report has come on. A stern blond woman appears on screen and begins talking about the latest news.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Channel 13 news. I'm Trisha Walters, here with the top news."

"A deal has just been struck between the famed Itexicon Corporation and Apeture Technologies. Itex and Aperture are combining to make Itexerture. This new company will now be more devoted to research and development. The companies will combine assets and projects in the initial stages of incorporation."

"For a while, people were beginning to wonder about Aperture Tech. The strange company has been off the map for over a decade, and was never heard from until now. It makes sense, since its last franchises, the 'Take-a-Wish Foundation' and the 'Heimlich Counter-Maneuver' were not very popular among the masses."

"Details of the incorporation have not been released, and Itex appears to have no plans to do so. Because of Aperture's conflicting nature, their stock is not likely to go up, according to top experts."

"We'll be back with more updates. In the meantime, I'm Trisha Walters: Channel 13 news."


	2. Alice In Itexerture

Alice in Itexerture

Alice in Itexerture

Alice POV, Aperture Technologies Enrichment Center

I awoke on an operating table, not an unusual situation for me. Instead of surgeons however, there were only hundreds of robotic arms.

"Oh, Alice," GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, the computer controlling Aperture) said. "You're finally awake. We'll be doing some operating today."

"I can see that." I retorted, gritting my teeth for the pain. "I'm not an idiot."

"We won't be using anesthetic for this operation." GLaDOS informed me.

"What's anesthetic?" I asked. Anesthetic…I'd never heard the word before.

She (was GLaDOS _really_female?) ignored me. "We'll be fusing you with foreign DNA and electronics, including the Aperture Technologies Handheld Portal Device (note, this can be called ATHPD). We'll start with the hardware."

"Gee. Sounds fun." I told her sarcastically.

As usual, GLaDOS restrained me, and I fought for a little bit, and then gave up.

The robotic arms first focused on my legs. They began to screw in the heel springs I usually wore into my knees (they come around from behind and rest where my heels would), which, put lightly, hurt.

Then they focused on my right arm. With a quick laser slice, my hand was off, and the arms began to fuse a smaller version of the ATHPD to my nerve-endings. I screamed my head off as they did this.

GLaDOS didn't have time to let me rest. "Alright," she said. "Time for the DNA exchange portion of the operation. Approximately 2 percent of your existing DNA will be swapped with avian DNA. The donor is a healthy female golden eagle."

_Come on._ I thought. _Don't I have enough problems? I'm on an operating table with a portal gun where my hand should be, wishing you hadn't killed my mother, Chell._

Yes, folks. This is what my entire 11 year life has been like. To me, Outside is a myth, told to me by my mother to help me sleep at night. I've always stared at that Aperture logo, and the awful slogan beneath it: "We do what we must, because we can."

Before I knew it, I was submerged in a clear tank full of blue translucent fluid, a lot of wires and needles attached. There was no noise, but I felt the pumps begin to push liquid through my body. One by one, every cell in my body began to scream like it was on fire. Lava poured through my lungs and heart. Parts of my lungs felt like they broke and leaked the magma slowly downward. Two spots on my back started to burn, and then, like liquid fire, I felt new tissue form all the way down my back. I did my best to scream, but nothing came out. I felt trapped. _So this is how it ends Alice. _I said bitterly to myself. _Inside a tank, muffled by the goo that surrounds me._ I felt myself scream one more time, and then I blacked out.


	3. Welcome To Aperture, Max

For those who haven't figured it out, this is Portal and MR combined. I don't own either.

* * *

Welcome To Aperture…Max

Max's POV

_Uggh. My head hurts._ Was the first thing I thought since…well I was having a hard time remembering.

Now I remember! We (the flock and I) were sleeping in a pine tree (gotta love those multi- level pines) when we were gassed. By whom, or what, I don't know.

I glanced around our new surroundings. We were in a white sterile-looking prison chamber. Well, a clear prison within a white prison. There were no windows, clear, probably bullet-proof walls, and most noticeably, there were no doors. I'm serious, none. Not even something that slid away with electronics.

There were a couple of weird, egg-shaped beds, with strong plexiglass (as I learned when I tried to punch it open) coverings. I noticed a door-like area on the wall (somewhere you'd put a door, just without the door) that had two glowing blue bars to its sides and a timer set for a minute just above it.

One by one, my flock began to wake up.

"Hey Max," Gazzy said. "Where are we?"

I looked through the wall and noticed a logo. "I guess Aperture Laboratories." I told him.

Fang woke up, a couple of seconds before Iggy. Iggy, oblivious to any changes, hit his head on the plastic bubble above him. Fang started to describe the surroundings, but was cut off when Iggy answered. "I can see Fang. I guess everything's been colored a really bright white."

I had to admit, the chamber was white, but not snowstorm-white like what it took to make Iggy see. I would have told him, but a female, robotic voice cut me off when the timer went to zero.

"Good morning," said the robot. "Welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center."

"Who are you?" I asked the voice. "And why the heck are we here, and how did you get us in here?"

"Slow down." the voice said as the beds released us. "I am the Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, GLaDOS for short. Your friend Iggy can see now because I repaired the damage Itex did to his optic nerve."

"Hey! Since when did I give you permission to touch his optic nerve _GLaDOS?_" I asked.

"I don't need _your _permission." GLaDOS told me. "You are my test subjects, and if you do as I say, you'll get cake."

"_Cake? CAKE!_ Since when did you think it'd be a good idea to tempt us with _cake?_" I yelled incredulously at her (if she was a "she").

"If you don't, you'll be sent to Android Hell." GLaDOS informed us.

"One, moment." I told GLaDOS.

"Max, what do we do? I mean, I want cake, and Android Hell doesn't seem like fun. But isn't it, like, so cool that we're meeting a robot, I mean, seriously." Nudge would have kept talking, but I cut her off there.

"I guess we'll go with its plan for now, until we can escape." I said unhappily.

"Three, two, one." GLaDOS counted down.

Suddenly, amazingly, the space between those two blue bars was filled with, something. It's kind of hard to describe…

"OMG!" Nudge squealed. "It's a portal!"

Well, that sums it up pretty well. It was an oval with an orange rim around it. Inside, I could see…well, us. It was a completely new experience for me.

I glanced behind me, and saw another portal, only this one was blue. It was orientated just like the image in the first portal.

I stepped through, and found the blue portal at my back. I was standing outside our first prison.

With plenty of excitement, the rest of my flock jumped through, landing on me.

"Oof! Hey! Will you guys watch where you're going?"

"Did we ever do that before?" Iggy asked.

No, I guess not. I guess _I'd_ never done that. But I wasn't going to admit it.

"Just, don't step on me next time?"

"Sure." Fang said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ugh. What am I going to do with you guys?" I asked them.

Just then, blue dots shimmered over the portal, and now I was looking at a new scene. It appeared to be a sterile test chamber. The most obvious part was the gigantic pitfall, about 40 feet long, dividing the room in half. The only door I'd seen so far was on the far side. On our side was an girl, about Nudge's age, with brown hair and a robotic right hand. Judging by her height, she was probably a bird-kid. She wore an orange jumpsuit, like something you'd give a prisoner, but with an Aperture logo and slits in the back. From her knees, a curved metal rod projected, the end of which was placed where her heels would be. It looked like she was wearing invisible high heels.

Uncertain, I forced myself to step inside. The rest of the flock followed.

The girl turned around as we stepped in.

"Oh, hi." she said. "I'm Alice."

"Max." I answered her. In turn, every member of the flock introduced themselves to Alice.

"Well," Alice said bitterly. "We'd better get going."

Alice pointed her robotic hand at the wall to the left. Her robotic ring finger and pinkie receded, and the remaining fingers extended into a claw. A blue bolt was fired from the hand, and once it hit, it turned into a portal. She fired an orange one at the far wall and walked though the portals. Alice's hand returned to normal and she motioned for us to follow.

Instead, I flew across the chasm, along with the rest of the flock.

"Hang on," I said. "If you can make portals, why don't you just leave?" I asked Alice.

"'Cause I can't shoot through walls." she explained.

"Well why don't you fly?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know how."

"Oh." Nudge said, sounding sorry.

"The next test chamber will be large enough for you to teach Alice how to fly." GLaDOS said.

I looked at the opening before me. Flashes of light passed horizontally over the entire space.

"Please notice the Aperture Science Emancipation grid." GLaDOS told me, obviously indicating the flashing lights before me. "This will prevent any unauthorized equipment from passing through."

I stepped through, noticing a taste of blood in my mouth.

"While not part of testing protocol, the emancipation grid may cause a taste of blood in the mouth. The emancipation grid may also vaporize fillings, crowns, enamel, and teeth in rare occasions." GLaDOS said, giving warning a little too late.

Right behind the grid, I could see a big elevator. My worst nightmare.

"Alright guys," I said nervously. "Let's go."

We stepped into the elevator. The doors slammed shut. I felt like pounding at the walls, despite the largeness of the elevator. We shot up, faster than most elevators would allow. We stopped with an abrupt halt, and the doors opened. I looked out in shock at where we were.

It was a HUGE room with plenty of space to fly, like GLaDOS had mentioned. What she _hadn't _mentioned, was the sinister looking liquid that covered the floor.

"While we cannot help you," GLaDOS said. "We can give you advice: don't step on the floor, as it will kill you."

"Alright Alice, time to fly." I said.


	4. High Time for Fly Time

High Time for Fly Time

**Alice POV**

I looked around the chamber in annoyance. Every surface in the area was covered by black metal panels. It was a special material that prevented me from making portals on them. Every one made the completion of this test harder.

The elevator had deposited us about 100 feet of the floor. To compare this to the enormity of the chamber, it was only ¼ the way up. How anyone could manage to put a 400 foot tall test chamber in Aperture was beyond me. It was probably a little over twice that in length, with a width of 200 feet. Dead ahead was the doorway into the next test chamber. There was only one way I was going to get there.

Max sighed. "There's no better time than the present. Come on." With that, she and the others jumped from the elevator. Mid-way in their fall, they extended their wings, barely missing the ground. I wasn't sure what the liquid was, but I knew any contact with it would be harmful, if not deadly. I nervously extended my wings in the elevator and jumped, catching myself earlier than Max and her friends.

With a WHOOSH, my wings extended. At my sides were the powerful wings of a golden eagle (That's what GLaDOS said, no idea what that is.) They were dark brown except for near the front edges, where they were goldish. They held me aloft in the stiff, chemical filled air of Aperture. It was awesome.

I had one _tiny_ problem though.

"Uh, guys? How do you flap?"

Max flew up to me and began to teach. "Alright, hold your wings out straight. Good, now move them in a circle, so you go down when your wings are in front of you." I did as she instructed, worried about falling into the sinister goo below me. "Now, when you bring your wings up, open the feathers. See how much easier that is? Now to turn left, raise the back edge of your left wing and drop the back edge of your right wing." I listened carefully and did exactly as Max told me. Suddenly, I took a sharp left. I took a guess and did the opposite, swinging myself to the right. "Alright then," Max said. "Looks like you've got the basics down. You'll figure out what works best for you on your own."

We landed on a platform just in front of the doorway, I didn't exactly stick the landing, but I didn't fall into anyone. Just then, the door opened as GLaDOS started talking at us.

"Congratulations Alice. You've learned how to fly. I believe the next chamber will be more to your liking though. As for the rest of you, Alice will be able to teach _you_ a thing or two."

We stepped through the doorway into another elevator. Max and the others looked like they wanted to tear the elevator apart piece by piece.

I looked to Nudge. "Why are you guys so nervous? It's just an elevator."

"Ever since we were born we've been afraid of small spaces. It was because we were kept in dog crates. Why aren't you claustrophobic?"

"I wasn't kept in a dog crate. What is a dog crate anyways?"

"It's where you keep dogs. Duh."

"Oh." I had decided not to argue with her. "So when did you get your wings?"

"When I was born. Well, technically before I was born. Why, didn't you?"

"No, I got mine a week or so ago."

"Seriously? No wonder you don't know how to fly."

I would've argued about that too, but I never really had even a chance to be friends with someone, so I didn't want to ruin it.

The elevator jolted to a stop. The door opened a second later, this time releasing us on solid ground. We walked down a hall to a large, light-up sign, warning about the hazards of this test. One icon worried me. It showed a simple picture of a person being shot by an egg-shaped turret.

"The intended test chamber for this sequence is currently under construction. In its place, we have put a _live-fire_ course designed for military androids." GLaDOS informed us.

Upset, Max started yelling at GLaDOS. "You mean you put us in a dangerous course for _androids_! Do we look like androids!"

"It doesn't really matter. You will do the test. You don't exactly have anywhere else to go."

She was right. The elevator had closed and the only direction left was forward.

Max walked on, muttering furiously the whole way. Down the hallway, we reached a door with a turret in front of it. It was a white, egg-shaped thing with three legs and a laser aimer on the front.

Stupidly, it had been pointed away from us.

"Now what?" Iggy asked. "How do we get rid of it?"

"I don't know, maybe Alice knows." Max said.

Everyone looked to me. I sighed, walked over to the turret, and kicked it over.

The two gun-mounted sides of the turret extended, and it screamed like a robot with a childish voice being dropped from high up. It began shooting crazily forward. Then it shut down, saying in that childish voice "I don't hate you."

"Max looked at me crazily. "That's it?" "Nothing special," I told her. "Just tip it over."

We continued down the hallway. It was mostly featureless until we hit a left turn. Down the hall, 50 feet away was another turret (not pointed the other way). Running that length would be certain death and there was no room for flying.

Now _this_ was my kind of thing.

**Max's POV**

"I'll go." was my immediate response to this deadly situation.

Fang resisted my decision. "No, you won't. No one is going until we figure out how to get rid of that turret."

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"No but- Just then he was cut off by what sounded like gunshots and a robot saying "No hard feelings."

I saw an orange portal on the ground and jumped through it. As soon as I did, I fell flat on my back next to Alice, who was standing above a fallen turret. "You guys need to think with portals." she advised.


End file.
